panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
New Khib-renn
<< Back to Conlangs =Khib-renn= One of the first Arishian languages to have been recorded in writing, Khib-renn has a long literary tradition, being the official religious language of the Khib and the Renn tribes since the origins of their traditions. Although for some centuries Halton was the only language used in speech, Khib-renn (whose original native name is ivedom) never ceased to be used as a literary, scholar and religious language. Phonologically, it is the most simplified of the Arishian languages. Morphologically, however, it keeps almost all original Arishian features, with the notable exception of the internal plural for nouns in the modern form of the language. Compare, for example, the sentence "with my hands" in Khib-renn, Handun, Hannesad, Halton and Garuk: *'s.en-nestf.ekh-so.em' (Khib-renn) *'k.as-naçmarf.ik-us.am' (Handun) *'(sir-is) k.en-nesperms.ik-ku.m' (Hannesad) *'les naspr.ikh-a-ksh' (Halton) *'(ka-)nasparsip.ka-ak-am ' (Garuk) One major difference from the other Arishian languages is the preference of composition over derivation. Compare, for example, some derived words in Khib-renn, Garuk, Halton and Handun: *Handun çûçaydum "knight" (from çûçdum "horse"), Garuk tûtadam (from tûtdum, "horse"), Halton seyisdam (from susdum "horse") vs. Khib-renn tutdommay "knight" (from tutdom "horse" + may "agent") *Handun wituma "paradise" (from wayuma "garden"), Halton wiyatam (from wayam "garden"), Garuk attima (from aama "garden") vs. Khib-renn tehveyme "paradise" (from tehvo "heaven" + veyme "garden") *Handun waçduril "philosophy" (from wûçdarla "knowledge"), Garuk ûtidaril (from ûttarla "knowledge"), Halton awsdiral (from wusdarla "knowledge") vs. Khib-renn semmevutrel "philosophy" (from semmeh "high", "elevated" + vutderel "garden") The oldest known text (in Old Khib-renn) is the beginning of a short story about a farmer and his three daughters. It runs like this: *'Vutefmut elyevel neyoymay bekettimke. Leye lelgevot nevimerekh yayemem heslaviger mava (...)' "Vutefmut was a very old farmer. He had three very beautiful daughters that (...)" The same text in Modern Khib-renn: *'Vutefmut elyevel neyomay bekettimke. Leyu lelgevot nevikh yaymem heslavger ma (...)' Another difference is that, in Khib-renn, prepositions require the Genitive case, while in other Arishian languages most prepositions require the Ablative, Locative or Instrumental case: =Morphology= Nouns Definiteness Definiteness is marked with two prefixes es-''' in the singular and 'en-' in the plural. Examples: *'''luput "(a) house" *'es-luput' "the house" *'lupt.ekh' "houses" *'en-lupt.ekh' "the houses" Number Plural form of nouns is formed with a suffix '-(e)kh'. E.g.: *'luput' "house" - lupt.ekh "houses" *'sevo' "animal" - sevo.kh "animals" *'soyes' "aunt" - soys.ekh "aunts" *'meyedu' "bank" - meydu.kh "banks" *'labeh' "hospital" - labh.ekh "hospitals" *'meve' "knight" - meve.kh "knights" *'vefrel' "arm" - vefrel.ekh "arms" *'vuye' "star" - vuye.kh "stars" Case The following endings are used: *Accusative: '-ov' *Dative: '-en' *Genitive: '-(y)is' *Locative: '-osh' *Ablative: '-em' These endings come before the indefinite ending: *Nominative: luput "a house" *Accusative: '''lupt-ov "a house" *Dative: '''lupt-en "to a house" *Genitive: '''lupt-is "of a house" *Locative: '''lupt-osh "in a house" *Ablative: '''lupt-em "with a house" Gender Feminine is formed with the suffix '-(y)en'. It is used to distinguish gender in names of living beings (animals, professions &c.). E.g.: *'yehshesnan' "tacher" (man) - yehshesnan.en "tacher" (woman) - *'ehfofkef' "(an animal like an) ox" - ehfofkef.en "(an animal like a) cow" Plural is made from the original (masculine) noun: *'yehshesnan.ekh' "tachers" (men) - yehshesnan.ekh.en "tachers" (women) - *'ehfofkef.ekh' "(animals like) oxen" - ehfofkef.ekh.en "(animals like) cows" Case endings are applied after the feminine ending: *Sing.: **Accusative: yehshesnan.en-ov **Dative: yehshesnan.en-en **Genitive: yehshesnan.en-is **Locative: yehshesnan.en-osh **Ablative: yehshesnan.en-em *Plural: **Accusative: yehshesmnan.ekh.en-u **Dative: yehshesmnan.ekh.an-en **Genitive: yehshesmnan.ekh.en-is **Locative: yehshesmnan.ekh.en-osh **Ablative: yehshesmnan.ekh.en-em Examples *'nestef' "a hand" *'nestf.ekh' "hands" *'es-nestef' "the hand" *'en-nestf.ekh' "the hands" *'es-nestf-osh' "in the hand" *'en-nestf.ekh-osh' "in the hands" *'es-nestf-em' "with the hand" *'en-nestf.ek-em' "with the hands" *'vanle' "a chief" *'vanle.kh' "chiefs" *'es-vanle' "the chief" *'en-vanle.kh' "the chiefs" *'es-vanle-yis' "of the chief" *'en-vanle.kh-is' "of the chiefs" *'es-vanle-en' "to the chief" *'es-lupt-osh' "in the house" Adjectives Adjectives are uninflected. Attributive adjectives come after the nouns. E.g.: *'vanle mehmotnef' "a/the brave chief" *'vanle.kh mehmotnef' "(the) brave chiefs" *'es-vanle mehmotnef' "the brave chief" *'en-vanle.kh mehmotnef' "the brave chiefs" *'es-vanle-yis mehmotnef' "of the brave chief" *'en-vanle.kh-is mehmotnef' "of the brave chiefs" *'es-vanle-en mehmotnef' "to the brave chief" When used as nouns, adjectives have full nominal declension: *'mehmotnef' "(a) brave one" *'mehmotnf.ekh' "brave ones" *'es-mehmotnef' "the brave one" *'en-mehmotnf.ekh' "the brave ones" *'es-mehmotnf-is' "of the brave one" *'en-mehmotnf.ekh-is' "of the brave ones" *'es-mehmotnf-en' "to the brave one" Comparison Comparative of superiority is made with the suffix '-as': *'mehmotnef' "brave" - mehmotnf-as "braver" *'vudem' "good" - vudm-as "better" Relative Superlative is made with the suffix '-ax' and the definite prefix: *'mehmotnef' "brave" - es-mehmotnf-ax "the bravest" *'vudem' "good" - es-vudm-ax "the best" Absolute Superlative is made with the prefix be-''' or 'hes-': *'''mehmotnef "brave" - be-mehmotnef, hes-mehmotnef "very brave" *'vudem' "good" - be-vudem, hes-vudem "very good" Pronouns Personal The first form given is the most common. Alternative forms are reductions or emphatic forms. *1st person singular: esnokh *2nd person singular: yave *3rd person sing. m.: leyu *3rd person sing. f.: neyu *1st person plural: vore *2nd person plural: temu *3rd person pl. m.: lahtum *3rd person pl. f.: tahtum Possessive Possessive pronouns consist of a prefix and a suffix, that are added to the definite form of the noun. *1st person singular: s-'...'so *2nd person singular: d-'''...(y)e''' *3rd person sing. m.: l-'...'lu *3rd person sing. f.: f-'...'fu *1st person plural: m-'...'me *2nd person plural: t-'...'to *3rd person pl. m.: l-'...'la *3rd person pl. f.: t-'...'ta Examples: *'s.es-luput-so' "my house" *'d.es-luput-e' "your house" *'l.en-lupt.ekh-la' "their houses" Case endings come after possessive suffixes: *'s.es-luput-so.osh' "in my house" *'d.es-luput-e.yis' "from/of your house" *'s.en-nestf.ekh-so.em' "with my hands" Numbers Cardinal *0: lene *1: tane *2: leve *3: yaymem *4: nuxdir *5: nohnu *6: forsas *7: felle *8: moxuf *9: loyem *10: yentut *11: yestan *12: yelvon *13: yesmon *14: yesiron *15: yesnohon *16: yesorfon *17: yesfelon *18: yesmoxon *19: yesloyon *20: yedot *30: tofsun *40: nutahkir *50: nommahper *60: vomeryot *70: fehgahen *80: kosvehtut *90: doyefshu *100: sehtammuh *200: leve-sehtammuh *1000: yahtetter *1234: yahtetter leve-sehtammuh tofsun nuxdir Ordinal Ordinal numbers are built with the ending '-(y)it': *1st: ettanit (irregular, old form) *2nd: leveyit *3rd: yaymemit *4th: nuxd(i)rit *5th: nohnuyit &c. Verbs Concepts Infixes are used to crate derivational roots. Aspect is indicated by mans of infixes, prefixes or root alteration (mutation). Indication of person is rather complex. It depends on verb transitivity and on the existance and nature of direct objects. Some auxiliaries are used to indicate time. Derivation A verb root may have the following derivational stems: *'''-en-': Transitiveness. Changes an intransitive verb to a transitive one. Ex.: '''lovves' "lie down", lofenves "lay (something) down" *'''-esh-': Passiveness. Changes an active to a passive verb. Ex.: '''fehor' "see", feheshor "be seen" *'''-el-': Repetition. Indicates that the action is repated several times. Ex.: '''favi' "shout", faveli "shout (repatedly)" *'''-et-': Causative. Changes a normal verb to a causative verb. Ex.: '''fehor' "see", fehetor "show" *'''-ek-''' (after the first consonant): Potentiality. Indicates ability ("can"). Ex.: fehor "see", fekehor "be able to see", fekehetor "be able to show" *'''-or-''' (before the last vowel): Obligation. Like English "must", "should". Ex.: lovves "lie down", lovvores "must lie down", fehetoror "must show" *'''-ey-': Volitive. Translated by "want", "wish". Ex.: '''fehor' "see", feheyor "want to see", *Intensive: indicated by mans of a repetition of a consonant or a whole syllable of the root. Ex.: favi "shout", favavi "shout (many times or with grat strength)" *'''-an': Limitative. Indicates that the action is executed in a limited or tentative way. Root is generally shortened. Ex.: '''fehor' "see", fehran "try to see", "take a look" Aspect The aspects indicated in an Arish verb are the following: *'e-...-e': Aorist. Internal vowels are generally lost. Ex.: lovves "lie down", aor. elfevse; lofenves "lay (something) down", aor. elfenvese *'se-...-d-...': Perfective. Ex.: lovves "lie down", perf. selodfeves *'kes-': Inchoative. Ex.: mivo "spak", kesmivo "start to spak" Time Present time is not marked, but may be emphasised. These auxiliaries are used before the main verb. *'kin': Present (used only for emphasis) *'ser': Past. *'lam': Future. Person Intransitive Verbs Subject for intransitive verbs is indicated by mans of suffixes. *1st person singular: '-(s)es'/'''-ekh''' *2nd person singular: '-(d)ed' *3rd person sing. m.: '-(l)el' *3rd person sing. f.: '-(f)ef' *1st person plural: '-(m)em' *2nd person plural: '-(t)eb' *3rd person pl. m.: '-(l)el' *3rd person pl. f.: '-(t)et' Transitive Verbs For Transitive verbs, the subject is indicated by mans of a prefix, while direct ocbjects are indicated by mas of suffixes. Subject *1st person singular: k(e)-''' *2nd person singular: 'y(e)-' *3rd person sing. m.: 'l(e)-' *3rd person sing. f.: 'f(e)-' *1st person plural: 'm(e)-' *2nd person plural: 't(e)-' *3rd person pl. m.: 'l(e)-' *3rd person pl. f.: 't(e)-' Direct Object *1st person singular: '''-(o)s/'''-(o)kh''' *2nd person singular: '-(o)d' *3rd person sing. m.: '-(o)l' *3rd person sing. f.: '-(o)f' *1st person plural: '-(o)m' *2nd person plural: '-(o)b' *3rd person pl. m.: '-(o)l' *3rd person pl. f.: '-(o)t' Examples fehor "see" Intransitive Present Tense *1st person singular: (kin) fehores/'(kin) fehorekh' *2nd person singular: (kin) fehored *3rd person sing. m.: (kin) fehorel *3rd person sing. f.: (kin) fehoref *1st person plural: (kin) fehorem *2nd person plural: (kin) fehoreb *3rd person pl. m.: (kin) fehorel *3rd person pl. f.: (kin) fehoret Aorist Past Tense *1st person singular: ser efhreses/'ser efhresekh' *2nd person singular: ser efhreded *3rd person sing. m.: ser efhrelel *3rd person sing. f.: ser efhrefef *1st person plural: ser efhremem *2nd person plural: ser efhreteb *3rd person pl. m.: ser efhrelel *3rd person pl. f.: ser efhretet Perfect Past Tense *1st person singular: ser sefehdores/'ser sefehdorekh' *2nd person singular: ser sefehdored *3rd person sing. m.: ser sefehdorel *3rd person sing. f.: ser sefehdoref *1st person plural: ser sefehdorem *2nd person plural: ser sefehdoreb *3rd person pl. m.: ser sefehdorel *3rd person pl. f.: ser sefehdoret Future Tense *1st person singular: lam fehores/'lam fehorekh' *2nd person singular: lam fehored *3rd person sing. m.: lam fehorel *3rd person sing. f.: lam fehoref *1st person plural: lam fehorem *2nd person plural: lam fehoreb *3rd person pl. m.: lam fehorel *3rd person pl. f.: lam fehoret Transitive Present Tense *1st person singular: (kin) kefehor(ol) *2nd person singular: (kin) yefehor(ol) *3rd person sing. m.: (kin) lefehor(ol) *3rd person sing. f.: (kin) fefehor(ol) *1st person plural: (kin) mefehor(ol) *2nd person plural: (kin) tefehor(ol) *3rd person pl. m.: (kin) lefehor(ol) *3rd person pl. f.: (kin) tefehor(ol) Aorist Past Tense *1st person singular: ser kefhre(l) *2nd person singular: ser yefhre(l) *3rd person sing. m.: ser lefhre(l) *3rd person sing. f.: ser fefhre(l) *1st person plural: ser mefhre(l) *2nd person plural: ser tefhre(l) *3rd person pl. m.: ser lefhre(l) *3rd person pl. f.: ser tefhre(l) Perfect Past Tense *1st person singular: ser kesefehdor(ol) *2nd person singular: ser yesefehdor(ol) *3rd person sing. m.: ser lesefehdor(ol) *3rd person sing. f.: ser fesefehdor(ol) *1st person plural: ser mesefehdor(ol) *2nd person plural: ser tesefehdor(ol) *3rd person pl. m.: ser lesefehdor(ol) *3rd person pl. f.: ser tesefehdor(ol) Future Tense *1st person singular: lam kefehor *2nd person singular: lam yefehor *3rd person sing. m.: lam lefehor *3rd person sing. f.: lam fefehor *1st person plural: lam mefehor *2nd person plural: lam tefehor *3rd person pl. m.: lam lefehor *3rd person pl. f.: lam tefehor Sample *'Kin en-tenlotu.kh medo semeshdopo-lel nefgemru, gorkutdun-osh nay hosvest.ekh. Lahtum segeverdeshf-el divr-osh nay vusdat-osh, nay bunodorn-el en-ohgeme.kh-en ifsutken-osh shatno-yis.' **("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with rason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")